ROBSTEN STORY
by Gwen-Ransom
Summary: Sont-ils ou ne sont-ils pas ensemble ? Rumeurs, démentis, photos volées ... Chacun se fait sa propre opinion. Certains y croient dur comme fer d'autres s'y refusent catégoriquement. Tout a commencé avec ce baiser, un jour d'audition ...
1. Un baiser de cinéma ?

**Robert POV**

Encore ce soir, à J-1 des essais pour lesquels j'avais été retenu, je pensais sincèrement que c'était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. A quoi avais-je pensé en m'embarquant là-dedans ?

De bouche à oreille, l'information m'était parvenue et j'avais eu un exemplaire du script et envoyé ma candidature comme des centaines d'autres. Je ne courais pas vraiment après ce rôle à vrai dire et je m' étais lancé sans conviction. D'après les informations qui m'avaient été données, le film serait une adaptation d'une saga à succès écrite par une certaine Stephenie Meyer qui faisait un carton dans le monde entier et plus particulièrement aux États-Unis. Personnellement, je n'en avais pas eu écho en Angleterre. De plus, j'en étais fraîchement débarqué, après le coup de fils de Catherine Hardwicke qui m'annonçait que je faisais partie des finalistes. Vous imaginez ma surprise lorsque je l'avais eue au téléphone. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas y croire, parmi toutes ces centaines de candidature, la mienne avait retenu l'attention. Mais revenons à cette histoire de film, ce qui m'embarrassait et me faisait penser que c'était une mauvaise idée était donc le rôle pour lequel je postulais ; Un vampire nommé Edward Cullen censé être parfait sous toutes les coutures, un véritable « dieu grec » pour reprendre les termes du script, un être torturé, en constante souffrance psychologique tombant éperdument amoureux d'une humaine, un amour réciproque qui perdurera pour l'éternité, pour faire court. Ce qui ne correspondait pas du tout à ce que le miroir me renvoyait chaque matin, pour être sincère. Prenez un grand échalas fluet, pas sportif pour un sous, un visage pour le moins ingrat et une explosion capillaire constamment en bataille servant de tignasse, ajoutez à cela un cancer des poumons en préparation dû aux dizaines de clopes fumées, ainsi qu'une éventuelle cirrhose due à la réputation qu'avait les anglais d'être de grands consommateurs de bière, notez aussi le manque de confiance en soi et le manque total d'un quelconque brin de sex-appeal et vous aurez un Robert Thomas Pattinson.

J'étais plus que nerveux et ça faisait plus d'une heure que je me retournais dans tout les sens en espérant trouver le sommeil. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je passais des auditions ou que je tournais un film, loin de là mais je sentais que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. C'était pire. L'estomac noué, l'impression d'être nul, que tout allait mal se passer. Je ne fondais absolument aucun espoir sur ce rôle. Les raisons qui me poussaient tout de même à vouloir faire partie de ce projet ?

Tout d'abord, parce que j'avais envie de me remettre sur les rails. Depuis que j'étais revenu d'Espagne pour le tournage de Little Ashes, dans lequel j'incarne Salvador Dali dans sa jeunesse, je n'avais pas vraiment eu d'autre projet. Mes vacances devaient toucher à leur fin, j'en avais assez profiter. Puis la seconde raison pouvait paraître étrange, voire tordue. Je savais également que l'actrice qui devait interpréter le personnage principal avait été choisie et il s'agissait de Kristen Stewart. Et pour être sincère cette fille m'impressionnait. Je l'avais vue à l'affiche d'Into The Wild aux côtés d'Émile Hirsch, il y a quelques semaines et elle m'avait littéralement scotché pour son âge. Par curiosité, je m'étais intéressé à d'autres films où elle avait joué et je m'étais senti encore plus nul que je ne l'étais déjà. D'ailleurs, le fait de me dire que j'allais passer des essais avec elle, me faisait encore plus flipper, mais j'avais envie de la rencontrer. Elle faisait partie de cette nouvelle génération d'acteur faite pour durer et marquer l'histoire du cinéma. Et j'osais l'avouer, elle était en partie la raison pour laquelle j'avais fait tout ces kilomètres et avait voulu passer ces auditions malgré mes réticences. Pessimiste, je mis fin à ces pensées et tentais tant bien que mal de me reposer, plein d'appréhension.

**Kristen POV**

Aujourd'hui, c'était le dernier jour de casting. On allait enfin trouver mon partenaire, celui qui jouera Edward Cullen à mes côtés. J'étais arrivée sur ce projet un peu par hasard à vrai dire. Je n'avais pas une grande connaissance de ce monde fantastique, encore moins des vampires et de Twilight. On m'avait encouragée à lire le script, mais j'étais déjà occupée sur un autre de mes projets. J'avais ensuite reçu un résumé de l'histoire et pour être franche, ça ne me disait rien du tout. Trop idéologique, banale, bref je ne voulais pas en être. Puis, j'avais pris le temps de finalement lire le script et là ça avait été le déclic. C'était tellement différent du résumé que j'avais eu. Pour une raison que j'ignorais encore, quelque chose dans le script m'avait touché, Bella m'avait touchée ainsi que son histoire et sans vraiment réfléchir, j'avais demandé à absolument passer l'audition pour le rôle. Mon ex-partenaire Emile Hirsch m'avait d'ailleurs recommandé auprès de la réalisatrice, d'après ce que j'avais appris. Ayant peu apprécié, j'avais fini par comprendre que c'était bel et bien pour mes performances qu'on m'avait engagée et non parce que l'on avait influencé des personnes pour me choisir.

C'était ainsi que je me retrouvais là, chez Catherine Hardwicke, la future réalisatrice de ce qu'allait être Twilight sur grand écran, à faire des essais avec les quatre derniers finalistes, qu'elle avait soigneusement sélectionnés.

- Hey Kristen ! Alors on peut y aller ? Notre futur Edward Cullen attend derrière la porte ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

- Heu, oui, oui, je pense que je suis prête ! Répondis-je dans un demi sourire.

Je me sentais un peu nerveuse. Pourtant j'avais déjà passé cette épreuve impitoyable qu'étaient les sélections et j'avais eu le rôle, mais j'appréhendais quand même un peu ses essais. Je ne m'étais pas renseignée sur les candidats et n'en avais pas trouvé l'utilité, ce sera donc la découverte et tout fonctionnera au feeling.

- Ok ! Alors c'est parti pour le premier ! Il s'agit de Ben Barnes. M'informa-t-elle.

Elle le fit entrer en lui serrant la main.

- Salut Ben ! La forme ?

D'entrée, elle voulait le mettre à l'aise

- Hum, un peu nerveux, mais ça va plutôt bien !

- Ok ! Alors viens par là que je te présente à Kristen ! C'est elle qui a été choisie pour jouer le rôle de Bella Swan et c'est avec elle que tu vas passer tes essais.

Le Ben Barnes en question entra dans la pièce et s'avança vers moi.

Il était grand, assez beau gosse, en même temps me direz vous, il était censé interpréter le plus bel homme que la terre ait porté pour Bella. Il arborait un sourire flamboyant, portait les cheveux longs au-dessus des épaules et avait un regard brun qui me détailla de la tête aux pieds.

- Salut ! Me sourit-il, sûr de lui.

- Bonjour ! Renvoyai-je poliment.

- Bien ! Alors vous allez vous mettre ici, sur le lit, et allez me jouer la fameuse scène du premier baiser entre Edward et Bella lorsqu'il vient la retrouver, une nuit dans sa chambre, nous indiqua-t-elle.

A peine le temps de faire connaissance, nous suivîmes ses directives et allâmes nous installer sur le lit. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, je pris une profonde inspiration et me concentrai sur mon personnage. Elle laissa planer un instant de silence et attendit que nous fûmes prêts.

Celui qui me donnait la réplique m'adressa un sourire un coin et se rapprocha.

- Etttt ça tourne ! ! Entendis-je, puis je récitai mon texte :

- Comment est-tu entré ? Demandai-je déconcertée.

- Par la fenêtre… Répondit-il simplement.

- Et… Tu fais ça souvent ?

- Seulement depuis quelques mois… J'adore te regarder dormir, c'est quelque chose de fascinant pour moi... Je voudrais juste essayer quelque chose, je veux que tu restes là où tu es… M'ordonna-t-il

Il commença à se rapprocher tout doucement, passa sa main autour de ma nuque en m'indiquant de ne pas bouger et vint à la rencontre de mes lèvres. Il les embrassa machinalement, lentement, toujours sûr de lui. Il ne se passa rien ou pas grand chose.

- Coupez ! Fit signe Catherine

Nous nous éloignâmes et il me sourit doucement.

Nous enchaînâmes ensuite avec deux autres scènes : celle où je révélais la vraie nature d'Edward et celle où Edward et Bella avaient une discussion après avoir frôlé la mort.

Catherine le remercia à la fin de ses essais et l'informa qu'elle le contacterait pour sa réponse.

- Alors ? M'interrogea-t-elle une fois qu'il fut parti.

- Hum … Je ne préfère pas me prononcer, il en reste encore trois autres à voir.

- Tu as raison ! Continuons ! Dit-elle, alors qu'elle s'avançait déjà vers la porte pour faire entrer le suivant.

Le deuxième s'appelait Shiloh Fernandez. Sur le coup, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait être si prétentieux dans son attitude. Il se savait beau et en jouait énormément, ce qui me dérangea et ne me mit pas très à l'aise. Il misait tout sur son physique, ce qui avait fini par handicaper son jeu. Lui, il était sûr de ne pas être retenu. Je ne me voyais pas sur le tournage avec lui pendant deux mois, il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas.

Suivi, le troisième, un certain Jackson Rathbone, un physique à couper le souffle, une mine radieuse, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était arrivé assez détendu et envoya des ondes plutôt positives. Il était assez joueur et avait de l'humour. Nous jouâmes les scènes sans encombre et tout se passa plutôt bien. Malgré qu'il n'y ait pas eu la petite étincelle que j'attendais, il avait éclipsé les deux candidats précédents, ce qui n'était pas rien.

- Merci beaucoup Jackson ! On te rappellera pour te faire part de notre réponse ! S'enthousiasma Catherine.

- Merci à vous et à la prochaine j'espère ! Dit-il en nous quittant.

- C'était plutôt pas mal avec lui ! Avouai-je à Catherine.

- Oui, je l'ai trouvé très bien également ! Me soutint-elle en changeant sa cassette.

- Alors, il nous reste un dernier candidat ! Soufflai-je.

- Oui, il s'appelle Robert Pattinson … J'étais un peu sceptique avant de retenir sa candidature la première fois que j'ai vu sa photo, mais il y a quelque chose qui m'a poussé à le revoir lorsque j'ai visionné sa vidéo. Il dégage un petit quelque chose qui a fait la différence.

Je réfléchissais à ses paroles, tandis que je l'entendais entrer.

- Hey Bonjour Robert ! Le salua-t-elle.

- Bonjour ! Répondit-il d'une petite voix.

- Merci d'être venu de Londres pour passer l'audition !

- Merci à vous plutôt de m'avoir amener jusqu'ici, dit-il en se montrant reconnaissant.

Il ne paraissait pas très à l'aise et il baissait la tête. Ce qui m'empêchait de voir ce qui se cachait sous cette masse de cheveux en bataille. Au contraire des garçons que j'avais vu juste avant, il n'essayait pas de se mettre en avant ou de jouer de son physique.

- Bien, alors Robert, je te présente Kristen Stewart, c'est elle qui a été choisie pour jouer le rôle de Bella. M'introduit-elle.

Il leva enfin la tête vers moi et je pus encore lire son malaise sur son visage et dans ses yeux gris bleutés qui en disaient long. Il avait l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là et paraissait nerveux.

- Hum enchanté !

Il me tendit la main et je lui rendis sa poigne en tentant un mince sourire, auquel il répondit timidement. Il n'avait encore rien dit, mais j'avais déjà une très bonne impression.

**Rob POV**

Qu'est-ce que je foutais là ? N'avais-je cessé de me répéter pendant que j'attendais sagement mon tour. J'avais même songé à m'en aller, mais je n'avais pas fait tout ce chemin pour finalement me dérober. J'étais apparemment le dernier à passer à la casserole.

Et alors que je serrai la main de Kristen, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir intimidé. Elle avait un regard fort qui de suite me mit en confiance malgré l'état de nervosité dans lequel j'étais.

- Ça va aller ! Me murmura-t-elle rassurante.

Génial, elle m'avait cerné ! Pensai-je.

- Bien, alors, hum, on va y aller les enfants ! Nous interrompit la réalisatrice.

- On va commencer par la scène où Bella met à nu Edward, nous enchaînerons avec celle où Edward lui avoue ne pas pouvoir garder ses distances et nous finirons par la scène du baiser, reprit-elle d'une traite pleine d'énergie.

Je pris une longue inspiration, tandis que Kristen m'envoyait un autre sourire en s'efforçant de me mettre en confiance.

Je me rappelai pourquoi j'étais là et ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Dans un interlude éclair avec moi-même, je finis par me dire que je n'avais rien à perdre et qu'il me fallait tout tenter.

Je me répétais intérieurement qui était Edward Cullen, un jeune de 17 ans, mordu par un vampire se voyant offrir du jour au lendemain l'éternité, alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé, le forgeant dans l'idée qu'il était un monstre.

Pendant tout le temps que durèrent les essais, ma nervosité gagna en assurance. Et ma partenaire y était un peu pour quelque chose. Comme je m'y attendais, elle m'avait bluffé. Elle était l'essence même de Bella. Le choix de Kristen m'avait paru surprenant, mais au fur et à mesure que nous nous donnions la réplique, le choix me paraissait évident. Travailler avec elle paraissait si simple et était si agréable. C'est elle qui faisait naître Edward en moi.

Puis arriva la scène que je commençais à redouter. Le baiser.

Jusque-là tout allait plutôt bien. J'avais été au-delà de ce que j'avais imaginé.

- Dernière scène et on te libère Robert ! Entendis-je de la part de Catherine alors que nous nous mettions en place pour la suite et la fin des essais.

Nous étions assis l'un en face de l'autre, sur ce lit, nos regards se fondant l'un dans l'autre. Une certaine tension était palpable. Concentre-toi ! Que ressentait Edward à cet instant ? Me demandai-je. J'y donnais aussitôt la réponse. Une terrible soif de son sang, une attirance physique indéniable, un amour inconditionnel, un sentiment protecteur qui luttait contre une envie jusque-là inconnue, goûter à ses lèvres, l'expérience d'un baiser avec elle.

- Comment est-tu entré ? Demanda-t-elle, perturbée. Kristen était Bella, elle lui donnait vie. sans aucun doute.

- Par la fenêtre … Répondis-je simplement, en plongeant mon regard dans le sien en affichant un léger sourire en coin. J'essayais de paraître dangereux et inoffensif à la fois, voulant malgré moi la charmer. Un paradoxe assez complexe.

- Et … Tu fais ça souvent ? M'interrogea-t-elle à nouveau dans un souffle, curieuse.

Je me sentais comme dans une bulle à cet instant et plus rien ne comptait, si ce n'est cette scène.

- Seulement depuis quelques mois… J'adore te regarder dormir... c'est quelque chose de fascinant pour moi… Avouai-je du bout des lèvres, un peu embarrassé ne cessant de lui sourire.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues, réaction instantanée qui correspondait totalement à Bella. Son sourire plus timide habilla son visage et je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver adorable et charmante. Mais cette fois, en tant que Rob et non en tant qu'Edward.

- Je voudrais juste essayer quelque chose, mais je veux que tu restes là où tu es…

Edward voulait tenter ce qu'il s'était pourtant interdit de faire. Kristen ou plutôt Bella arborait une moue interrogatrice, mais elle comprit vite ce que je voulais dire. L'envie de ses lèvres tout comme de son sang devait me brûler la gorge. La tension était à son comble alors que j'approchais mon visage du sien. Son visage et son expression s'étaient figés. L'électricité était palpable alors que mes lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes, et que nos souffles s'entremêlaient.

- Ne bouge pas… Soufflai-je contre ses lèvres.

Mon cœur commença à cogner intensément dans ma poitrine. Lorsque mes lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes, je crus imploser.

Edward voulait y aller doucement, sans brusquer les choses, mais Bella en décida autrement.

Elle m'embrassa derechef et je sentis son souffle s'accélérer. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de ma nuque, elle se hissa sur ses genoux et vint à la rencontre de mes lèvres fébrilement. Je sentais l'urgence dans son baiser, ses hormones en ébullition. Je ne la rejetai pas. Etait-ce toujours Edward et Bella qui s'embrassaient ? Me surpris-je à me demander.

Enfin, elle sembla se reprendre et se calma. Ce n'était qu'une scène. Elle finit par s'éloigner lentement de moi dans un sourire complice que je lui rendis timidement.

Un instant de silence se prolongea.

- Coupez ! Dit Catherine.

Son ordre ressemblait à un murmure ébahi s'évanouissant dans le silence.

Je me caressais la nuque de gêne tandis que nous nous levâmes au même moment avec Kristen.

Je m'avançai pour la précéder, mais comme un pauvre idiot, je lui rentrai dedans.

- Oh excuse-moi ! Après toi … Bafouillai-je.

Elle m'éblouit une fois de plus de son sourire. Et bien oui, elle m'éblouissait, pour ne pas mentir, j'étais sous le charme de cette jeune demoiselle de 16 ou 17 ans qui pourtant faisait preuve de tant de maturité et de tant de réactivité dans son métier. Elle avait beaucoup d'expérience et était actrice depuis l'enfance. Ce qui ne fit que renforcer mon admiration.

- Merci !

Nous contournâmes le lit sous le regard émerveillé de Catherine.

Elle souriait et ses deux mains jointes posaient sur ce même sourire.

- Vous étiez très beaux tout les deux ! Sourit-elle presque surexcitée.

Je mentirais si je disais que cela ne m'étonnait pas. Nous ne savions que lui répondre. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Kristen qui se tenait à mes côtés et elle m'adressa un énorme sourire. Devais-je prendre tout ça pour du positif ?

- Écoute Rob, tu restes sur L.A ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Normalement oui ! Enfin ça dépendra un peu de la réponse aussi …

- Ok ! Alors je te rappelle ce week-end pour te faire savoir si c'est oui ou non, mais à mon avis, il y a de forte chance pour que ça soit oui !

Je n'avais jamais vu un réalisateur aussi souriant et débordant d'énergie.

- Heu et bien ok ! Très bien ! J'attends votre appel !

Un peu déboussolé par ce que je venais d'entendre, je ne voulais tout de même pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.

- Alors à la prochaine ! Sourit-elle en me tendant la main.

Puis ce fut le tour de Kristen.

- A bientôt Robert ! C'était super.

Contrairement à Catherine, elle s'avança pour me faire la bise. Inutile de dire que j'étais encore une fois surpris. J'acceptai sa bise et elle prit soin de baiser mes deux joues mal rasées de ses lèvres, ce qui bizarrement me ravit.

- A bientôt ! Lui retournai-je ne sachant plus trop bien que rajouter.

Catherine me raccompagna à la porte non sans un « ciao ! » et un clin d'œil complice.

Lorsque je fus dehors, je remplis profondément mes poumons d'air et expirai lentement. Je l'avais fait, voilà, c'était fait. Et bonus, j'avais rencontré Kristen et n'étais pas déçu de ce que j'avais pu entrevoir non seulement de l'actrice mais aussi de la personne. Je faisais sûrement dans l'hyperbole, mais je la trouvais surprenante, attirante et envoûtante. Je me rappelai cependant de son âge, et cela me refroidit un tantinet.

Puis pour continuer dans une mélopée de points positifs, on m'avait presque assuré d'avoir le rôle. Je dis presque, parce que dans ce milieu, on n'était jamais sûr de rien, avant d'avoir un « oui ! » entendu et de se retrouver avec le script officiel en main et le contrat signé. Mais rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de me retrouver sur le plateau de tournage avec Kristen Stewart en tant que co-partenaire. Le contact professionnel avec elle m'intéressait énormément. Même si je la trouvais mignonne et surprenante et charmante et tout ce que vous voulez ! Elle était l'une des raisons majeures qui faisait que j'étais ici, mais je ne voulais cependant rien imaginer de plus avec elle et voulais rester sain dans mes probables futurs contacts avec elle dès maintenant.

_- Rob t'es complètement barré ! _Me dis-je à moi-même.

Je me repris et dégainai mon portable afin de tenir au courant mon agent de l'avancée des évènements et de la quasi certitude qu'il y avait que je décroche ce rôle improbable.

- Steph ? C'est Rob … Heu, je viens de passer les essais pour Twilight … Hésitai-je.

- Oh vraiment ! Et bien raconte comment ça s'est passé ? S'impatienta-t-elle

[ … ]

**Kristen POV**

Robert Pattinson venait de passer la porte et je pouvais lire la joie sur le visage de Catherine. Un ange passa puis j'entendis Catherine prendre une longue inspiration.

- C'est lui ! Déclara-t-elle convaincue.

- Il est … parfait ! L'appuyai-je, contente de savoir que nous avions eu la même impression.

- Je crois qu'on a trouvé notre Edward Cullen ! C'était tout simplement magique, cette alchimie qu'il y a eu entre vous ! Ce garçon a tout compris, ! Oui ! Sautilla-t-elle presque.

Je poussai un long soupir de soulagement.

- Et tu t'es sentie comment ? Ça été ?

- Hum oui malgré qu'il avait l'air beaucoup plus nerveux que les autres ! J'ai beaucoup aimé ce côté-là de lui … et puis il avait une certaine douceur dans sa voix qui était … enfin voilà tu m'as comprise ! Tentai-je d'expliquer.

- Le choix est plus qu'évident ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à le soumettre à Stephenie et à envoyer la cassette de ses essais … Et si on a le feu vert et bien c'est parti ! M'expliqua-t-elle.

- J'espère que ça sera positif !

- Et puis tu as vu, il a ce côté dangereux assez calme et posé et puis il dégage une espèce d'énergie comme ça qui me fchhhht ! S'exalta-t-elle en faisant des gestes démonstratifs avec ses mains.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à son émerveillement.

- Il nous faut ce garçon ! C'est définitif ! Continua-t-elle. Si il se coupe les cheveux et me rase cette espèce de barbe de trois jours, il est parfait ! Rit-elle pour conclure.

Je la rejoignis dans son rire en rassemblant mes affaires.

A moi aussi il m'avait fait une très belle impression, même si je ne l'exprimais pas comme Catherine. J'espérais sincèrement le retrouver sur le tournage. Il avait parfaitement compris qui était Edward et ce qu'il devait faire. Je souris en repensant à sa nervosité plus qu'évidente et à sa timidité.

- Bon et bien si tu n'as plus besoin de moi je vais y aller !

- Oui bien sûr ! Je t'appelle pour te tenir au courant ! Je dois encore finir des castings, prendre rendez-vous pour les essayages etc etc … Énuméra-t-elle

- Très bien ! Alors à la prochaine !

- Ciao Kristen ! Et merci, tu as été super !

Nous nous fîmes la bise et je quittai sa demeure.

**Un premier chapitre qui annonce de suite la couleur. Vaut-il la peine de continuer ? **


	2. Un démarrage en douceur

J'ai eu quelques reviews motivantes et vous en remercie en postant le deuxième chapitre ! =)

**Kristen POV**

Je décidai de rendre une petite visite à mon petit-ami après cette matinée qui, je devais l'avouer, avait été riche en émotion. N'ayant pas encore le permis de conduire, je me déplaçais encore en taxi.

Michael habitait dans une petite banlieue de Los Angeles très agréable. Il était aussi acteur et nous nous étions rencontrés sur le tournage de Speak et ça avait été ce qu'on appelait « le coup de foudre », enfin je crois. Depuis, cela faisait 3 ans que nous étions ensemble. Nous avions tout fait dans l'ordre des choses, il avait même demandé l'autorisation à mon père la première fois qu'il avait voulu m'inviter à sortir. J'avais treize ans à l'époque et il fut mon premier, disons même le seul et unique petit-ami que j'ai jamais eu. Qu'est-ce qui faisait que nous nous entendions si bien et que notre couple durait ? Je ne saurais pas vraiment répondre à cette question, mais ce que je savais c'était que j'étais bien avec lui et qu'il m'apportait tout le soutien, l'encouragement, l'amour et l'affection dont j'avais besoin.

Lorsque je fus arrivée, je ne m'annonçai pas et entrai directement.

- Michael ? Le cherchai-je.

Pas de réponse. J'abandonnai mes affaires dans l'entrée, puis m'enfonçai un peu plus dans l'appartement silencieux.

- Michael ? L'appelai-je encore un sourire sur les lèvres.

Je savais où il était ce coquin et me dirigeai vers sa chambre.

Je l'y trouvais, somnolant, son visage s'étirant dans un sourire. J'étais certaine qu'il m'avait entendue arriver. Je retirai mes chaussures et rebondis sur le lit à ses côtés.

- Réveille-toi flemmard !

Il me sauta dessus et se mit à me chatouiller.

- Arrête ! Éclatai-je dans d'un rire incontrôlable.

Il s'arrêta en se joignant à mes rires. Puis posa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Ça va toi ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Fatiguée … Répondis-je en me retournant vers lui pour que nos visages se rencontrent.

- Et tes essais de ce matin ?

- C'était super !

- Alors j'en conclue que vous avez trouvé quelqu'un.

- Exact ! Après en avoir embrassé trois, il s'avère que le quatrième et dernier était le bon ! Y repensai-je.

- Il est connu ?

- Hum … Non pas vraiment. Il s'appelle Robert Pattinson, tu le connais ?

- Heu … son nom me dit vaguement quelque chose et il est comment ?

- Et bien il est … surprenant, je dois dire ! Pourtant nous n'avons fait que des essais mais j'ai été très impressionnée par sa façon de jouer. Cela m'étonne même qu'il ne soit pas plus connu que ça …

- Et physiquement ? Hésita-t-il.

- Comment ça physiquement ? Souris-je voyant où il voulait en venir.

- Ne te fous pas de moi, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire … Il est censé être un mannequin sur pattes non ?

- Mâle de type caucasien, débarquant tout droit d'Angleterre, âgé de 20/ 21 ans je pense, châtain cuivré, des yeux bleus/ gris, immense car il tape bien dans le mètre 85 et heu, je ne sais pas moi, que veux-tu savoir d'autre ? Ris-je.

- Tu le trouves mignon ?

- Le quart d'heure jalousie par Michael Angarano ! Me moquai-je.

Il recommença ses chatouilles infernales et je recommençai à rire de plus belle.

Ses chatouilles se transformèrent petit à petit en caresse et ses lèvres vinrent chercher les miennes. Le silence retomba dans la pièce et nous n'entendions plus que le bruit de nos lèvres se pressant les unes contre les autres et bientôt nos langues se rencontrant. Il prit le dessus et bascula sur mon corps. L'une de ses mains passa la barrière de mon Tee-shirt et vint flatter ma hanche. Des gémissements sourds s'étouffèrent dans nos baisers. Sa main continua son ascension, jusqu'à ma poitrine et rencontra l'un de mes seins. Il le pressa doucement dans le creux de celle-ci. Nous n'avions jamais fait l'amour et nos contacts se limitaient à ses quelques attouchements. Pourtant ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, je le sentais plus insistant dans ses baisers. Il fit courir ses lèvres le long de ma gorge et souleva mon Tee-shirt pour atteindre mon sein. Il savait ce que je pensais de tout ça et savais aussi que je n'étais pas prête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Chuchotai-je.

Il ne répondit pas et à la place couvrit mon sein de baisers humides. Malgré moi, je poussais un long soupir d'aise. Il cessa cependant et revint m'embrasser sur les lèvres.

- J'ai compris … Se résigna-t-il.

Je savais que le fait de ne pas avoir de rapports sexuels le frustrait, même s'il m'assurait sans arrêt le contraire.

- Désolée … M'excusai-je.

- Pas de quoi ! Bon on fait quelque chose, on va se promener ? Sourit-il.

- Je veux un baiser d'abord.

Il accéda à ma demande et m'offrit un doux et tendre baiser.

- Je t'aime …

**Rob POV.**

- Maman tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer tout de même ! La grondai-je, alors que nous étions au téléphone.

- Désolée ! Mais tu comprends que je m'inquiète de savoir que tu vas vivre aux États-Unis.

- Ce n'est même pas sûr encore … Et puis on s'appellera et je reviendrais aussi souvent que possible !

- C'est ce qu'on dit toujours, mais après, hein !

- Maman !

- Rob, tu peux aussi être acteur à Londres, pourquoi faut-il absolument que tu ailles t'exiler à Los Angeles ?

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué … Je n'ai pas envie de me fâcher contre toi, alors arrête s'il te plait !

- Très bien, j'arrête ! Au fait, Nina était à Londres cette semaine, elle t'embrasse et espère que tu vas bien.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

- Heu … Dis-lui que je l'embrasse aussi … et que heu …

- Que ?

Qu'elle me manque ! Continuai-je intérieurement.

- Que rien … Embrasse-la juste de ma part …

Cela faisait quelques mois que nous avions rompu, elle et moi, après 3 ans de relation dont une où nous avions vécu ensemble. Ça me faisait toujours un petit pincement au cœur, de parler d'elle même si j'essayais d'y penser le moins souvent possible. 3 ans de relation avec quelqu'un, ce n'était pas rien et ce n'était pas aussi facile de tourner la page.

- Je me demande encore pourquoi vous avez rompu tout les deux ! Vous étiez si bien

ensemble et si amoureux … Je ne vous comprend pas … Soupira-t-elle.

- Pas envie de parler de ça. Bon je te laisse !

- Déjà ? Se désespéra-t-elle.

- Oui j'ai des choses à faire ! Embrasse tout le monde de ma part !

- Bien … Je t'aime mon chéri et tu nous manques déjà.

- Vous aussi … Dis-je pour la rassurer.

- Fais très attention à toi ! Et arrête de manger des cochonneries ! !

Je rigolai avant de raccrocher.

[ . . . ]

L'arrivée de ce week-end m'avait semblé longue et je n'arrêtais pas de guetter mes appels. A chaque fois que mon portable retentissait, je m'y jetais pour finir par être déçu car l'interlocuteur n'était pas celui que j'espérais. Quand il sonna pour la énième fois alors que je me baladais incognito dans les rues de L.A, je décrochai lascivement.

- Oui ?

- Robert Pattinson ?

- Oui ?

- Ah c'est toi ! Salut c'est Catherine Hardwike !

P*tain de bordel de m*rde !

- Oh Bonjour !

- Bonjour ! Dis-moi tu fais quoi entre Février et mai de l'année prochaine ? Me demanda-t-elle dans un sourire que je devinai.

- Heu … Rien de particulier !

- Ça te dirais de venir prêter tes traits à Edward Cullen ?

- Non ! C'est pas possible ! Hallucinai-je.

- C'est toi qu'on a choisi ! Félicitations, tu as le rôle !

- C'est une blague ?

- Pas du tout ! Rit-elle.

Je ne trouvais pas les mots.

- Rob, tu es toujours là ?

- Heu … Oui oui ! Heu … Merci … Merci infiniment !

- Alors si je comprends bien tu acceptes !

- Heu oui ! N'en revins-je pas.

- Bien ! Alors, nous contacterons ton agent et puis nous réglerons tous les détails qui vont avec.

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Je te recontacterai, pour la suite nous aurons sûrement une première réunion dans les deux semaines qui vont suivre.

- Pas de soucis !

- Alors on fait comme ça ! Je te souhaite une bonne soirée et te dis donc à très bientôt !

- Merci, à vous aussi et à bientôt !

Nous mîmes fin à notre conversation téléphonique. Si je me voyais dans un miroir, je penserais que je serais livide et presque sous le choc. C'était bien le dernier rôle que je pensais obtenir. Il fallait que je m'assois deux minutes pour réaliser.

A partir de là, tout s'était accéléré. Mon agent et des avocats avaient négocié mon contrat et le cachet que je toucherai. Ce dont je m'en moquais personnellement, tant j'étais excité à l'idée de tourner ce film. J'avais également rencontré tout le reste du casting qui s'était, entre-temps, constitué. Par contre, j'avais à peine pu échanger quelques mots avec Kristen, ce que je trouvais dommage. Je dus également me dépêcher de me mettre à la page et m'étais acheté la saga afin de m'y plonger. J'avais également réduit mes sorties nocturnes et me concentrais sur ce rôle. J'avais décidé de faire un vrai travail de fond.

[ … ]

Aujourd'hui, le rendez-vous que j'avais ne m'enchantais pas vraiment. Les essais costumes et maquillage. J'avais déjà fait un effort en coupant quelques centimètres de ma tignasse mais sans plus. Je retrouvais donc toute la petite équipe qui concentrait les principaux acteurs du film. Nous ne nous connaissions pas encore beaucoup, vu que nous ne nous étions vu que furtivement, lors de quelques réunions. Lorsque j'arrivais la première qui vint me saluer fut Nikki. On avait discuté quelques fois ensemble et je la trouvais vraiment sympa et agréable comme fille.

- Rob ! ! S'avança-t-elle.

- Hey salut !

- Comment tu vas ?

- Plutôt bien !

- Tu viens pour tes essayages, j'imagine.

- Comment t'as deviné ? Ironisai-je.

- Dommage, moi je viens de finir et je m'en vais … mais heu tu fais quoi ce soir ?

- J'sais pas trop encore !

- Ça te dirais de venir boire un coup dehors ? Je serais avec quelques amis …

- Heu, oui, pourquoi pas ?

Je ne me rappelai plus de la dernière fois où j'avais mis les pieds dans un bar.

- Génial ! On s'échange nos numéros, comme ça je t'indiquerai l'endroit et on s'y retrouva.

- Heu ok !

Elle sourit en sortant son portable. Nous nous échangeâmes donc nos numéros comme dit.

-Bon, j'y vais ou je vais me faire tuer si je suis en retard ! Lui dis-je.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

- Ok, alors à ce soir ! Finit-elle alors que mes doigts glissaient dans ma tignasse.

Je me sentais un peu embarrassé par son inspection.

Plus tard dans la soirée, comme prévu, j'étais donc sorti me détendre en répondant à l'invitation de Nikki. Je l'avais rejointe au bar qu'elle m'avait indiqué un peu plus tôt par SMS, où elle ne m'avait pas attendu pour commencer à boire avec quatre autres amis et amies à elle. Nous nous découvrîmes quelques points communs, elle et moi, surtout au niveau de la musique. J'appris également qu'elle était musicienne à ses heures perdues. Ce qui nous avait valu une grande soirée de discussion. A la fin de la soirée, nous nous séparâmes tous les six et je m'étais porté volontaire pour raccompagner Nikki qui avait abusé de l'alcool. Nous prîmes donc un taxi.

Pendant que je sortais l'ivrogne de la voiture, je payai le taxi. La situation restait comique. Je fouillai ses clés dans son sac pendant qu'elle se tenait à moi à bout de bras.

- C'était vraiment une bonne soirée ? Nooooon ?

- Oui, super soirée Nikki ! Ris-je en la traînant à l'intérieur après avoir réussi à passer la porte d'entrée.

Je cherchai sa chambre et finis par la deviner. Je l'y emmenai et l'y déposai. Heureusement, dans sa soûlographie, elle était docile et se laissait faire. Je lui retirai ses chaussures et lui jetai un coup d'œil. Elle avait le regard embué par l'alcool, me regardait en ne cessant de me sourire.

- Toi, tu vas le regretter demain matin ! Lui dis-je.

Elle ne répondit pas et se lécha la lèvre supérieure en ne cessant de me dévisager.

Je n'y fis pas attention et la recouvris. Elle se saisit tout à coup de ma main et m'amena brutalement à elle. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les miennes. Je tentai de reprendre mon souffle et la repoussai doucement mais sûrement.

- Wow ! On se calme par ici ! Rigolai-je.

- Quoi, je te plais pas ? Pleurnicha-t-elle.

- Si, tu es super ! Mais, heu, pour l'instant, je crois que tu devrais dormir hein ! Lui chuchotai-je comme à une enfant.

Elle n'ajouta rien. Je m'assurai que tout allait bien et mis son comportement sur le compte de l'alcool, ne lui en tenant pas rigueur avant de m'en aller discrètement en refermant la porte doucement derrière moi.

**Kristen Pov**

J'avais mes essayages aujourd'hui et j'étais tranquillement en train d'enfiler l'une des tenues qui était destinée à Bella. Je ressortis de la cabine et fit face à la costumière en chef. Puis, je le vis arriver. Robert Pattinson. Il était en retard et se précipitait vers nous. Il avait raccourci ses cheveux, et ça lui donnait un air plus adulte désormais et on avait l'impression qu'il venait de sauter du lit. Ça le rendait charmant. Comme à mon habitude, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire.

- Et bien Robert, tu es en retard ! Le réprimanda Wendy.

- Je sais et je m'en excuse.

- Tant pis, alors hum il y a déjà cette tenue que je dois te faire essayer ! Lui dit-elle en la lui désignant.

Il hocha de la tête.

- Bonjour ! Me salua-t-il dans un sourire mutin en se pressant.

- Hey ! Ce fut tout ce que je trouvai à dire.

Il partit se changer à l'abri des regards, pendant que je me soumettais à quelques flashes sur le fond blanc du mur.

- Celle-ci me semble très bien … par contre, on va remplacer la veste grise par la bleue, elle sera mieux …

J'avais l'impression d'être une poupée entre leurs mains, mais me laissais faire.

Robert revint vers nous. Apparemment, la costumière allait s'occuper de nos personnes en même temps. J'eus envie de rire en voyant la veste ignoble qu'on lui avait mise sur le dos mais me retins. Il le remarqua et m'adressa une grimace. Il faut dire je n'étais pas mieux avec ma blouse bleue ignoble quelques minutes plus tard.

Nos personnages prenaient peu à peu vie sous les costumes. Ces essayages commençaient sérieusement à me fatiguer, cela allait faire bientôt une heure que nous essayons des multitudes de vêtements. Bien heureusement, j'avais fini avant Rob.

- Bonne chance ! Lui glissai-je en allant me changer.

Il me sourit en retour.

Nous n'échangions pas beaucoup de parole depuis la première fois où nous nous étions rencontrés, mais je l'appréciais et espérais faire de plus en plus connaissance avec lui.

Il eut également fini un peu après moi, pendant que j'attendais mon père qui devait venir me chercher.

- Éprouvant n'est-ce pas ? Entendis-je.

Je sursautai avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de lui.

- Heu un peu …

- C'est une étape à laquelle on ne peut échapper malheureusement.

- Et non ! En tout cas, tu vas faire un super Edward Cullen, j'en suis certaine.

- Tu crois ? J'ai lu quelques critiques dernièrement qui n'ont pas l'air de ton avis ! Sourit-il.

- Pff ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Cesse de les lire et prouve leur ce dont tu es capable, quand elles verront ce que j'ai vu, elles changeront d'avis ! Tu es fait pour ce rôle … M'emballai-je.

Il baissa la tête et mêla ses doigts à sa tignasse.

- Et bien merci …

- Pas de quoi ! Faut bien se soutenir ! Lui souris-je.

- Heu … dis donc, tu fais un truc spécial ce soir ? Parce que Nikki m'avait invité à sortir avec quelques amis à elle, donc si tu voulais te joindre à nous … Me proposa-t-il.

Je continuais de sourire dans l'intention de dire oui, mais me souvins que Michael m'avait déjà invitée à sortir ce soir.

- Oh heu désolée, ce soir ça ne va pas être possible … Mon petit-ami et moi avions prévu de passer la soirée ensemble … Refusai-je gênée, en me passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Ah ! Et bien tant pis …

- Oui, ça sera pour une prochaine fois, de toute façon on risque de se fréquenter encore longtemps ! T'en auras même marre de voir ma tête tous les jours ! Ris-je.

- Ça serait difficile d'avoir marre d'une personne comme toi …

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, mais, surprise par ce qu'il venait dire, plus un mot ne venait.

- Kristen ??

Mon père arriva au bon moment. Je le laissais nous atteindre.

- Heu papa, je te présente mon partenaire, Robert et Robert voici mon père !

Robert lui tendit la main et il accepta poliment de le saluer.

- Enchanté !

- De même !

- Bon Kristen on y va ?

- Oui ! Alors heu … on se voit bientôt ?

- Hum hum ! Hocha-t-il la tête.

**Rob POV.**

Petit-ami, elle avait un petit-ami. Je me mis à rire face à ma réaction. Un signe de plus qui te dit de ne surtout pas toucher à cette nana Rob. Elle était prise. Je soupirai et quittai les studios.

A partir de ce moment nos rencontres se firent rares. De plus, les fêtes de fin d'années arrivèrent rapidement et j'avais décidé de rentrer pour les passer en famille. Quelques jours de débauche ne me feraient pas de mal. Je voulais en profiter car je savais que dans les mois qui allaient venir, j'allais être très occupé. Et c'était ce que j'avais fait, quelques bonnes cuites et des soirées au pub. Avant de me promener ivre dans les rues de Soho en compagnie de quelques amis. La belle vie.

- Alors comme ça tu vas devenir un vampire ? Rigola Tom complètement ivre alors que nous rentrions chez lui.

Tom Sturridge était mon meilleur ami, mon miroir. Nous nous étions rencontrés dans l'école privée dans laquelle nous avaient inscrits nos parents et depuis nous ne nous étions plus quittés. Il était ma plus belle histoire d'amitié. Nous avions fait les quatre cents coups ensemble et nos vies avaient pris des directions similaires.

- Sir Edward Cullen pour vous servir ! M'inclinai-je en titubant tout aussi ivre.

- Me ferais-tu l'honneur de me mordre, très cher !

- Imbécile ! Rigolai-je.

- Tu pourras peut-être, voire sûrement te taper une vampirette ! Hummm !

- C'est pas pour ça que j'y vais … Tu sais, y a cette fille, Kristen Stewart …

- Blablabla et il recommence !

- Quoi ?

- T'as pas arrêté de parler de cette fille !

- Te fous pas de ma gueule Tom !

- Je me fous pas de toi, je te dis juste ARRETE ! En plus, t'as dit qu'elle avait déjà un mec !

- Ouais, je sais …

- Bon allez viens ! On rentre boire un dernier coup.

[ . . . ]

Les fêtes touchant à leur fin, il fallait que je me remette au travail. Pour pouvoir me préparer correctement à ce nouveau tournage, il me fallait quitter l'Angleterre. Trop de distraction ruineraient ce que je tentais de faire. Je m'envolais donc dans l'Oregon, là où aurait lieu le tournage. Je m'étais arrangé avec mon agent pour partir à Portland plus tôt que prévu. Je voulais m'isoler de tout et explorer sous toutes les faces possible mon personnage. Je voulais prouver que je pouvais le faire, et qu'ils ne regretteraient pas de m'avoir choisi.

Isolement. Le silence et moi. Les livres. Jour après jour j'avais l'impression de connaître un peu plus Edward et de faire parti de lui. Je le comprenais et apprivoisais son caractère à première vue insaisissable. J'aurais presque pu croire que j'étais Edward. Je ne voyais plus le temps passer ou plutôt ne le regardais pas passer. J'avais dit à mon entourage de ne surtout pas s'inquiéter, ma mère avait cru que j'étais fou et quelques uns de mes amis pensaient que je faisais dans l'hyperbole.

Quoi qu'il en soit à la fin de ma solitude forcée, je me sentais prêt.

**Kristen POV.**

Je m'envolais pour l'Oregon. Le tournage allait enfin commencer après des mois de préparation. Nous allions être plongés dans une bulle vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec les mêmes personnes. J'aimais beaucoup l'ambiance de certains plateaux de tournage. Et vu que celui de Twilight était une petite équipe, avec un petit budget, l'ambiance n'en serait que meilleure. Je parlais par expérience.

Je repensais à ce que l'on m'avait rapporté à propos de Robert. Il paraîtrait que pour préparer son rôle d'Edward Cullen, il s'était rendu ici plus tôt que nous tous et s'était plongé dans un isolement total. Cela m'impressionnait énormément. Il ne prenait pas les choses à la légère et j'étais d'autant plus impatiente de jouer à ses côtés en le voyant s'investir ainsi.

Je débarquai à Portland en fin d'après-midi sous un ciel gris et pluvieux, je pensai bien évidemment de suite à Forks. Un mince sourire naquit sur mon visage. Une voiture dotée d'un chauffeur m'attendait devant l'aéroport pour ma plus grande surprise. Celui-ci m'emmena jusqu'à l'hôtel où nous allions tous loger.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'écroulais sur le lit. Je ne pouvais même pas réaliser le tournant qu'avait pris ma vie. Le métier d'actrice m'avait paru évident, c'était ce que j'avais toujours voulu faire. Et je me rendais compte de la chance que j'avais de pouvoir exercer ma passion et d'avoir autant de soutien de la part de mon entourage. Il m'arrivait d'y penser souvent en ce moment. Le fait de ne pas avoir eu une adolescence « normale » en valait-il la peine ? En repensant aux projets auxquels j'avais participé et aux personnes que j'avais côtoyées, je me disais que oui.

Demain serait le premier jour de tournage. Je décidais donc de me la jouer cool et de me reposer un maximum. Je retirai mes chaussures et filai à la salle de bain prendre une douche. J'en ressortis un quart d'heure plus tard, habillée d'un jogging et d'un débardeur, les cheveux encore humides.

Je décidais bien sûr de m'attaquer à mon script dont j'avais appris les répliques histoire de les revoir lorsque l'on cogna à ma porte. Curieuse, j'allai ouvrir et fus surprise.

- Wow ! Tes cheveux ! M'exclamai-je sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

- Heu … Bonsoir à toi aussi ! Rit-il un peu gêné.

- Excuse-moi ! Mais vas-y entre Robert !

Je sortis du champ pour le laisser passer. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts et étonnement disciplinés sur le haut de son crâne. Je distinguais maintenant très clairement les traits de son visage magnifiquement proportionné.

- J'ai eu un rendez-vous forcé chez le coiffeur, m'avoua-t-il en cherchant quelque peu ses mots.

- Ça te va très bien et ça fait … Très... Edward Cullen …

- Merci … Heu … j'étais venu te voir pour savoir si tu voulais qu'on se donne la réplique ce soir pour demain.

- Oh oui ! C'est une très bonne idée ! J'y avais pensé, mais je ne savais pas où tu étais alors ..

- La chambre en face de la tienne.

- Et bien, je le saurai pour la prochaine fois …

- Hum hum !

- Bien, alors, hum, on peut s'y mettre de suite si tu veux !

Rob Pov.

Mon cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle m'ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Je savais qu'elle était arrivée aujourd'hui et m'étais renseigné sur la chambre qu'elle allait occuper. Elle était tout simplement adorable. J'étais venu la retrouver afin de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle et paraître plus à l'aise pour les prochaines semaines où nous serions amenés à travailler ensemble.

Cependant, je n'étais pas resté tardivement, une heure ou deux tout au plus, car nous étions tout les deux fatigués et devions nous lever très tôt le lendemain matin.

[ . . . ]

Nuit plutôt calme, moins d'angoisse et d'anxiété. Ce qui était étrange, j'étais pourtant persuadé de ne pas avoir consommé de Valium.

Le lendemain matin lorsque je sortis de l'hôtel, il faisait encore nuit et un bâillement anima mon visage. La voiture qu'il y avait à la disposition du cast pour nous emmener sur les lieux du tournage n'était apparemment destinée qu'à moi seul ce matin.

Retrouver cette ambiance me faisait revivre. De voir tout ce monde s'agiter, les décors, les acteurs … m'excitait et je ne regrettais pas de m'être levé si tôt.

- Robert maquillage, habillage tout de suite ! Me pressa l'une des assistantes, à peine étais-je arrivé.

Et bien au boulot ! Me motivai-je intérieurement.

Apparemment, je n'étais pas seul à être là. La famille Cullen se faisait déjà pouponner.

- Cullen le fils ! M'annonça-t-elle.

- Te voilà ! Alors on va pouvoir commencer .. . Tu vas passer au maquillage Rob !

Je saluai tout le monde sur mon passage et en un clin d'œil, j'avais une paire de main qui s'affairait dans mes cheveux et une autre sur mon visage.

-Pas trop dur le réveil ?

Je reconnus la voix de Nikki.

- Ça peut aller ! Souris-je pendant qu'on me poudrait la face et que je manquais de m'étouffer.

Deux cafés plus tard, j'allai me changer. Et lorsque je revins, je vis Kristen à ma place, la coiffeuse s'acharnant sur ses cheveux.

J'observai son visage dans le reflet du miroir et nous échangeâmes notre habituel sourire.

Ma plus mauvaise surprise fut lorsque je dus mettre mes lentilles. Le cauchemar. Je me débattais pour pouvoir les poser. Le pire était de s'y habituer, j'avais les yeux qui pleuraient littéralement, avec l'impression d'avoir du sable dans les iris. Enfoiré de Cullen ! L'insultai-je.

La première scène que nous devions tourner, était celle qui se déroulait à Forks High School, lors de la première apparition des Cullen. Le tournage respirait la bonne humeur et la motivation, surtout de la part de la réalisatrice. Je prenais beaucoup de plaisir à être ici au milieu de tout ce petit monde.


End file.
